The present invention relates to an improved electrostatic copying machine.
Electrostatic copying machines have been developed heretofore which provide high speed copying, copying on both sides of a sheet, high resolution and other advantages. However, some problems have remained in the overall design. One of such problems is that maintenance is difficult due to inaccessibility of component units. Sheet jams are hard to clear for the same reason. Another problem is that the overall size of the copying machines have been excessive due to wasted space caused by inefficient arrangement of operating components.